A Year Ago Today
by spicydonut185
Summary: I wrote this while having writers block for Ancient Urges. AGAIN! This is basically Kimiko reminising on her time with Raimundo, and maybe a surprise as well... R&R please!


A/N: Hey! Back with another XS fic! (dodges random flying objects) Aww, come on! I spend all this time on these fics, (sniff) and you don't even care! (starts crying violently)

Raimundo: Look what you guys did! She's cracked under the pressure! (goes over to SpicyDonut and hugs her) There there. It's OK. They don't know what they're talking about!

SD185: (sniff) Really?

Kimiko: Totally! Your stories rock! Well, apart from where me and Rai get caught on the cliff in Ancient Urges, because that was SO embarassing!!!

SD185: (gets up) Cool! That cheered me up!

Clay: So, you gonna get this songfic on the road or what?

SD185: Don't rush brilliant work! Remember, I am the authoress, so I can do ANYTHING to ANYBODY. Watch. (presses button on a remote that comes out of nowhere and part of the floor opens up, to reveal a lava pit. Then part of the ceiling opens up to reveal... Jack Spicer hanging by his feet above the lava?!?!?)

Jack: What the hell am I doing here?

SD185: I put you there. You were in your lab downstairs working on your Chameleon Bot Version 4.0, and you fell asleep. Ha, I couldn't resist!

Kimiko: Oh My God! It's like, my dream has come true!!! Spicy hun, how can I thank you!

SD185: Maybe by eating my pie AFTER you ask me?

Kimiko: Deal.

Jack: Don't you like me Kim? Are you sure you don't wanna save me?

Kimiko: Two things: One, only my friends call me Kim! (goes over to Jack and kicks him where it hurts!)

Everyone else: Oooooooo!!! That's gotta hurt!

Kimiko: Two, I would never like you. (walks over to Raimundo) I love Raimundo. (they start kissing... a lot! Everyone looks away, apart from Omi who is secretly looking)

Clay: Lets leave those two lovebirds alone, shall we.

SD185: Damn it! I wish Alfie would kiss me... I'm sounding really desperate, aren't I?

Clay: Well, um, yeah. But I suppose I really like LWP... we're equal.

SD185: It's that dream I had last night! He proposed to me and it was so romantic... (looks at Clay who is looking at a picture of LWP) Oh, dammit!!! There's no-one to talk to!

Omi: Hey! What about me???

SD185: Like I said, there's no-one to talk to!!! Eh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Delta Goodrems song A Year Ago Today. Wish I did.

A Year Ago Today Another year older 

_A little bit stronger_

_A little bit wiser than a year ago today_

Kimiko walked under the cherry blossom, thinking. Thinking about what had happened a long while ago.

FLASHBACK

"Wow, Raimundo! You beat Jack! And you are not even a Xiaolin Apprentice!" Omi said with good intentions. But nothing good came out of that.

"_You're right Omi. I'm not"_

END FLASHBACK

Looking over my shoulder 

_I was so much younger then_

_I can't believe what happened_

_A year ago today_

The words had stung her heart. They still did. Even after all this time. Raimundo had always seemed to hate Wuya, but now... he had joined her side. Kimiko sat down under the blossom, looking to the night sky and the moon. Raimundo had always loved to look at the moon with Kimiko when everyone else was asleep. He always used to say: "Look at that Kim. Wouldn't you just love to fly up there and see the moon close up?" She cherished the long hours they would lie there in each others arms under the tree, until Kimiko would fall asleep. He would always wait until she fell asleep, then he would carry her to her bed.

And I just can't forget about it 

_It wouldn't mean a thing_

_You went away_

_A year ago today_

"Why did you go? I was about to tell you something... I GATHERED THE COURAGE TO SAY IT THAT NIGHT AND YOU RAN AWAY!!!" Kimiko stood up and shouted at the tree, pounding it with her fists until they bled. It felt like her heart was bleeding too. She leant against the tree and slid down to the floor, looking at her bleeding hands. She buried her face in them and sobbed her heart out.

Another year gone by 

_Oh the tears have run dry_

_Life seemed so unkind_

_A year ago today_

The dark figure in the tree stared at the girl on the floor crying, and thought of going down to comfort her, like he always used to. But he stopped himself jumping down: he was sure the last person she would want to see.

"I can't believe what I've done to her. I really hurt her. I gotta tell her, but... no I can't. How could she ever love me after what I've done?"

And I can't understand it 

_And I don't think I ever will_

_You went away_

_A year ago today_

Kimiko looked up into the tree, because she thought she heard the leaves rustle and no wind was blowing. A black figure was sitting on the branch, though it was too hard to make out who it was.

"Jack, I swear one of these days you're gonna get arrested for stalking. Go away!" Kimiko said to the figure, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who said anyone was Jack?" The figure jumped from the tree and walked towards Kimiko, the wind slightly waving his brunette hair.

And how many times have I questioned myself? 

_What more could I do_

_And how many times have I fooled myself?_

_Over you?_

"Raimundo? Is that you?" Kimiko could hardly believe her eyes: he was back here, like old times.

"Yeah. It's me," He stopped himself saying any more, because Kimiko had started crying again and dropped onto her knees. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and looked up at his eyes. Raimundo pulled her close to him, stroking her hair.

"Shhh... it's OK. If it's because of me I can go," Raimundo tried to comfort Kimiko, but it wasn't really working because she just started to cry even more. He got up and walked away, his heart heavy with guilt.

"No, don't go!" Kimiko shouted and got up, ran towards him and took hold of his hand, "Never leave me..."

You've gotta pick yourself up 

_Take another look_

_And dust yourself off cause life's too good _

_I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again_

_Love will never end_

"Why? I'm obviously the reason you're crying, so I might as well leave." Raimundo turned to go, but Kimiko just pulled on his hand harder.

"No, it's because... I'm afraid I might lose you again," Raimundo looked at her only to find tears in her eyes again, "When you went over to the Heylin side, that night I was really devastated. I sat up all night crying and wishing it was all a nightmare. Turns out that it was real. Now you're here, and I don't know if I should hate you for what you did, or love you for coming here." She looked at her feet, but Raimundo cupped her chin in his hands.

"I've been coming here every night since I've been away. I really miss your smile lighting up my day. But I really miss star-gazing with you every night," He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Seeing you cry makes me want to take the burden of your heart and carry it on my own,"

And though we're so far apart You're forever in my heart 

Kimiko looked into his forest eyes and smiled for what seemed the first time in years.

"Really? You feel like that?" He nodded and smiled. To see him smile was like the hole in her heart was gone forever and the oblivion she had fallen into had shattered into one thousand pieces. "How about we go star-gazing again, like old times on the roof?"

"Sounds good to me! But only if you tell me that thing you wanted to tell me. Speaking of which, let's look at those hands," He took hold of her hands and tore two long strips off his jumper.

"That's your favourite jumper!!!" She cried, wondering why he would EVER rip his jumper on purpose.

"I know. I want you to have it. Only, I ripped it. Sorry." He said as he was tying the strips of cloth round her hands. She felt like he was tying up all the loose ends of her life.

"Thank you. In return, how about I tell you that thing you wanted to know?"

Another year older 

_A little bit stronger_

_On this anniversary_

_You're watching over me_

"I was only kidding! You don't have to tell me that if you don't want to." Raimundo said, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I want to tell you. I love you." Kimiko said, looking at him.

"I love you too. I loved you since the day I set eyes on you." Raimundo leaned into a surprised Kimiko and pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity of bliss, and when they broke apart, Raimundo said:

"Do you wanna go star-gazing?"

You went away 

_A year ago today_

_You ran away_

_A year ago today_

A/N: Well, there is the long-awaited songfic. DerryBabe, I think you will be happy with this. And Elizabeth Swan/ Turner.

Raimundo: (FINALLY pulling away from Kimiko) I'm definitely happy with it.

Clay: Only because you got to kiss Kimiko! Again!

Omi: My friends, do not get your underwear in a twist about this. SpicyDonut185 is the authoress, and gets to write anything she likes.

SD185: I'm not even gonna bother.

Jack: You do realise I am STILL up here?

Kimiko and SD185: Yes.

Jack: SO GET ME DOWN!!!

Kimiko and SD185: Hell no!

Jack: It was worth a shot. (shoots evil glare at Rai) I hate you for stealing my girl.

Kimiko: Whoever said I was anyones property? (catches Jack looking at her chest) Jack!

Raimundo: Whats wrong with staring at your chest? I do it all the time!

SD185: They've all been drinking Tequila. Guess I'm the only sober person here! (falls off chair) Guess not. Read (which I would guess you have already done if you are here) and review please, and even though I am drunk I will still read them!!! (gets back on chair and falls off again) After a LONG lie down.


End file.
